Lazlo Bianchi
Kaiser Lazlo Bianchi '(カイザーラズロビアンキ ''Kaizā Razuro Bianki) is the sub-boss for Arcade Mode in Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid, and was created specifically for the game. A nerfed version of him is a playable combatant in every mode aside from Arcade. His voice is provided by Toshihiko Seki. In Cosmos Raid Excelsior, he receives the sobriquet '''The Extraterrestrial Baron. Biography He is an inhuman figure whose place of origin is a cosmic dimension named Phi Galactica, where he reigns supreme. Combat would come naturally to him, dating far back to the time when he was a minor. Year after year, he put on a good balancing act -- never turning a blind eye to his emperor obligations while also improving upon his fighting abilities. Though he enjoyed going toe-to-toe with foes in general, he later grew exhausted of the sport due to coming to the revelation that each opponent he faced proved less formidable than the last. '' ''At first glance he looks as if he would be a menace, and yet Lazlo is anything but. He is very well-mannered and doesn't particularly appreciate discrimination. Though confident in his own power, he will not hesitate to commend adversaries; assuming they're worth their salt, that is. He isn't afraid to disclose his wacky side, either. Other than an affinity for food on Earth (e.g. swedish meatballs), Lazlo is the type of nerd who can (and will) make references to video game franchises. In the plot to CR, he announces a tourney in the hopes that he will be able to find challengers that pique his interest. He has a distaste for fights that he ends up dubbing "wishy-washy," so fingers crossed that he encounters competitors telling him otherwise. Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Select Screen (except Arcade Mode) *"Hmm... Wise choice." *"Enough talk. Have at you!" *"Curious." Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) Victory Text (Versus) *"Oh, please! If you wish to stand a chance, try better at enduring my Meteor Dread." *"Wubba wubba, I am truly in the pink today!" *"You managed to get my hopes up only to color me dissatisfied. That escalated quickly..." *"Smacking a plate of spaghetti around still isn't as drab as your performance! Speaking of, I'm starving..." *"Excuse me? You dare bring no flair in my presence?! You must... leave the battlefield at once!" *"I like Earth edibles, but now it's about fighting! Sadly this is one bout you weren't prepared for." *"My apologies... I couldn't hear you over the sound of me yawning. It's almost as if the duel was a letdown." *"Brand yourself a grand loser, entertaining as you were." Trivia *Lazlo can also be seen in the 51-minute OVA Hexad Powers: The Strange, the Fun & the Parasol. He makes his appearance in the stinger sitting upon his throne over at Phi Galactica. After getting beaten by Vivi, Ultima teleports to the Kaiser's dominion. Instead of asking for a one-on-one match, she notifies him of the outcome between her and Vivi's showdown. She's able to get his full interest when she talks about her battle skills, all while dropping the biggest (and not terribly surprising) truth bomb: she was the one who ended Meringue Vajra's reign of terror. Right as the scene cuts to black, Lazlo remarks to himself with a chuckle that Vivi will make for a "truly remarkable combatant." **His voice in the English dub is supplied by Chuck Huber. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cosmos Raid-only characters